


Thin Line

by ItBeBiscuit



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Game: Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, Ghost needs a damn hug, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Petra and Cayde are mentioned, Pre-Game: Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, Takes place during Forsaken, The guardian is In Pain, i'm sorry i was in A Mood when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItBeBiscuit/pseuds/ItBeBiscuit
Summary: He whispers, "I'm here. I'm still here."He thinks back to the now ruthless killing sprees that the 'Baron hunts' entailed.Doubt swirls in his core."Are you still here?"
Relationships: Ghost & Guardian (Destiny)
Kudos: 20





	Thin Line

**Author's Note:**

> I literally dip for like four years then come back writing for a completely different fandom but we're not gonna talk abt that oops, anyways enjoy this drabble i put together because the relationship between Guardian and Ghost is my favorite thing ever :)
> 
> Also Thin Line is just SUCH a good lore entry that i had to write something for it, also sorry if the formatting is weird I'm on mobile rn :/

Your Ghost makes a list of the things he wishes he could say to you.

He's been paying close attention to how his Guardian has been behaving lately. Admittedly, he didn't at first, being so overcome by anger and grief himself that he forgot to consider it. He wishes he'd payed more attention when it mattered.

Although their loud and often brash characters often clashed with his, Cayde and Sundance were good people, it still feels strange to him, to say 'were'. They were also the closest thing him and his Guardian had to a friend. He knew they were reeling after the Prison, and he could feel it through the neural link, whether his Guardian knew it or not.

_"Talk to me about how you feel."_  
He wanted to say.

"Petra is our for blood. But, we're here for justice, aren't we?", he said instead.

His Guardian said nothing.

It had only been a day after the prison. His Guardian had just finished cracking a deal with a crime boss who loved playing with Ghost shells like those Golden Age Rubix cubes he had heard so much about, and they were finally walking, well, trudging really, back to their ship. The moment the door closed behind them his Guardian had stalked over to the small sleeping bag they kept onboard and collapsed in front of it, shimmeying themselves in slowly, not even bothering to take off their helmet.  
Ghost had flown over, concerned, before transmitting their helmet off, seeing that they were nearly sound asleep already. He made a sort of dejected chirp, before huddling in close to his Guardians chest.  
He wanted nothing more than to go back to the City to get his Guardian properly rested, and fed, among other things. But he knew they probably wouldn't be returning until every name on their list was crossed off.

_"I wish we would go home"_ , he wanted to say.

His Guardian descended upon the Shore like a perverted sort of avenging angel. It was not a pleasant sight. Once they were out of range to hurt anyone they didn't want to, (which only really included Petra, and, begrudgingly, Spider and his associates) they not just kill anything that moved, they slaughtered them. Their methods becoming more haphazard and, even cruel, as time went on, as much as he hated to say it. The longer he watched them, the larger the pit in his core grew.

_"You're on a rampage, and I'm not comfortable with it."_ , he wanted to say.

"No matter what he said, you're not a murderer. Guardians are defenders of the Light.", he said instead.

He watched, as his Guardian took out wave upon wave of Scorn with more ruthless efficiency than the last. Some of the worst of it had been when they went up against the Trickster. After they had encountered the rigged engram, hearing the grotesque cackling of the Baroness over the comm link, Ghost felt something in his Guardian snap. The thought of these getting to the City did something to them. Something he did not like. They eradicated the Trickster in record time once they finally found her, and once she was down, they nearly unloaded the contents of a full magazine onto her corpse.

_"I don't think this is why the Traveler chose you."_ , he wanted to say.

"Two Barons, six to go. Then Uldren.", he said instead.

His Guardian sat outside their ship, seemingly deep in thought. He could sense frustration radiating off them in waves. They put their head in their hands.

He made his way over to them, "You know I'll never leave you, right?" he assured.

They said nothing, but cupped their hands around him and brought him to their chest. He felt a timid sort of relief coming off them.

The Machinist was causing his Guardian more trouble than the previous Barons. And it was starting to show itself. The frustration probably wasn't easy to pick up on if someone didn't know any better, but he knew his Guardian. Their movements were more reckless than normal, and they were getting frustrated more easily, among other things. But when the duo had finally made it to the heart of the Machinist's domain, it seemed that all hell had broken loose. Once she came into view they let loose a torrent of their Light brighter than he has seen in a long time. Fury and Light bled off of them and seemingly left scorching impressions wherever they touched, and the Machinist went down in a blaze of their Light.

Once she dropped to the floor, their legs wobbled and gave out beneath them as they tore off their helmet, and Ghost wishes they hadn't.

He could tell the look in their eyes was crazed, and even though he knew they physically could not go on, he could feel that he would have to convince his Guardian not to go after the Fanatic immediately after they had the ability to breathe normally again.

They summoned him, and brought him to their chest in the sort of mock-hug they had done countless times before, but for once, Ghost felt cold in his Guardian's arms.

They pulled away to look at him, their smile was all teeth.

_"But sometimes… I don't like the look in your eyes."_

Every day, the list grows longer.

He finds them again with their head in their hands, he rushes over, trying to get a grasp on what they're feeling. When he gets close he is hit with a wave of conflicting emotions and jumbled, incomplete thoughts so severe that he almost experiences physical whiplash.  
They're shaking.

He whispers, "I'm here. I'm still here."

He thinks back to the now ruthless killing sprees that the 'Baron hunts' entailed.

Doubt swirls in his core.

_"Are you still here?"_

He thinks back to the initial incident at the prison, how they had almost completely refused to leave Cayde's side, their sobs echoing off the cold, unforgiving walls of the ruined prison.

_"I don't want to lose you to this."_

He thinks to the Trickster, how they emptied the content of their magazine into her after she had already fallen. Barely containing giggles as they did so.

"I love you.", he says.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed! I had a lot of fun writing this even tho it highkey made me sad cause Ghost is like traumatized lmao. I tried to make the Guardian as vague as possible so literally everyone could self insert their Guardians so i hope i actually pulled that off lmao, anyways constructive criticism is always appreciated, love y'all


End file.
